User talk:GokūBlack10
I see... I'm sorry to hear that... Not sure what I can do, but I'll be sure to pray. Keep me posted on whatever you're able to, dude, and I wish you and him the very best. I don't have any doubt that he will come through it all in the end. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :SO THERE I WAS BEING KUBO, WHEN A FAN LETTER ASKED ME "KUBO, ARE YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING ORIGINAL FOR THE NEXT ARC?" SO I SENT BACK A LETTER SAYING "FUCK YOU, IM KUBO TITE." SO I MADE THE NEXT ARC ABOUT ICHIGO TURNING INTO A KID, AND THEY NEED TO FIND THE SEVEN MAGIC ZANGETSU BALLS TO RESTORE HIM. I THEN MADE LOTS AND LOTS OF MONEY. I LOVE MY LIFE. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Story If you are having trouble finding the time to write, I'll start it off. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 14:49, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Alright then. I started the RP here. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 21:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Ten I misread the chapter when yama-ji was fighting aizen and i thought that there was a general captain before him, but rereading it i see i was mistaken thanks for the assist--''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 16:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Coolio Awesome, I was planning to add something like Zukia's Zanpakutō ability to a character of mine, probably Kanna Seireitou. Anyways, you should check this opening out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vd1EK9-kBm4 it's awesome, and you could use it for your War arc. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:17, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Epicness! I agree, that does fit our characters well. Also, I added the Zanpakutō to Lucius. And got alot of people saying they're afraid of it >:D --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yas >:D So what are you up to? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I understand... If it was my brother in this situation, I wouldn't feel any less than what you have; though, to be honest, you'd probably still be the one feeling worse... It's one thing to have a strong bond of caring toward a little brother, but he's pretty much close to your age, correct? That's even more painful to have someone as close as he is to you in this situation... As I said, I will continue praying for both of your happiness and health. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Like ya have to ask lol :3 Also, I wanted to know, do you still plan to make the final Seijin Council member or do you want me to do it? I honestly have nothing in mind for one right now, and plus I'm interested in the work you do; I can just whip something up if you don't wanna. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Awesomeness. I mean, I could always make my own character, but I'm always looking forward to seeing the characters you come up with. ^^ --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ten, i need alil help. Hey ten, im trying to make a human character, thats spiritually aware, but im stuck on what to add to her can you offer any pointers? the character is Sayuri Shitahiru. please and thank you.--''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 16:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Tenshi Hello Ten. I was wondering, can anyone become a tenshi or is that something you made specifically for your characters only? RazeOfLight 20:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Lulz I added a variation of Kamehameha to troll everybody who RP's against Seireitou :P I'm such a bastard. Also, when you have time, read Legend of the Master Troller: Tite Kubo storms Shueisha! It might put you in a good mood, or at the very least, give you something to laugh about ^^ --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fight Heh, don't wanna wait for our tournament fight, eh? That bides well with me >:D Game on, ol' friend. You can start: Rockin' the Foundation: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Raian Getsueikirite --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Opening thumb|200px|right|Opening, yas. Have I found the perfect opening for your Soul Society Civil War arc :D --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:06, August 30, 2010 (UTC) New characters Hello, I'm not entirely sure who i should be asking this question but i'm new to this site and i was wondering how does one go about making new characters? Also, are we allowed to create our own version of the Gotei 13, captains, vice-captains, etc.? Or are their restrictions? Northstar1012 01:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hollow Threat I hope you've been keeping up. And I did notice major amounts of revisions to Raian. I hope it won't majorly affect the RP. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Please Explain Okay, User:Soifon1219 asked me to do this. He believes that you godmod like no tomorrow, so he wants you to explain how Raian is not a godmodded character. I am completely neutral on this, considering I don't edit much here. If you could do this on his talk page, he'd greatly appreciate it. Thank you. ~ The Master of the Rashōmon The Gate 17:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Ten, i challenge Koga Tensei Ten, i wanna try out Harusame Kawahiru in a real rp (one where my opponent wont control my actions *glares at another user*) and i remember that we were supposed to have an rp battle before but between my naki seiryuo which i scraped and koga, so im changing the combatant to Harusame, what do you say?--''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 17:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Permission this guy get permission to use a Moon-type Zanpakutō? Just wonderin'--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 05:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry if I insulted you. I really want to be a non-godmodder so I hope you'll help me. Anyway, I have exams now so I've forfeited the match. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 06:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Reminder The Hollow Threat. kthxbai. :) --れび (talk to Lavi!) 13:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :^^^ kthxbai. :) --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Round Two It appears we will be fighting eachother in the next round, my friend. >:D --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :So whacha up to? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Bankai Um...I added a Bankai to Rukia that I'd like you to look at and see if it's O.K. I hope you approve.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 07:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'd really like ur opinion on Rukia's Bankai when you can--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 04:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... Really Sorry! I hope its cool between us... since I and you have some kind of bad blood... I would really like to be cool with you... so.. please? I would like to have no bad relationships with any users on BFF.. So I hope you understand. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 11:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Indeed Yup. Ichigo's the Gohan of the series. I know what happens next too. Aizen realizes he can't win, and absorbs Gin and Isshin for their power and brains, becoming Super Aizen. Then, Ichigo finally get the Hōgyoku out of Aizen, which reverts the latter into Kid Aizen. ~.~ And Kubo makes lots and lots of money. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:45, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Question I don't know the current rules regarding canon characters, but I was wondering if it'd be alright to use Shinji and Kensei briefly in my story? Since your an Admin, I thought I'd ask you. Kenji Hiroshi 19:58, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Scratch the above message. Sei told me you owned Shinji and Kensei's pages on the wiki, so I was wondering if I could use them briefly in my story Bleach: A Personal War? They'll only appear, kill some hollow and save my main characters from gettin' killed. Reminder The Hollow Threat. <-- --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Another reminder! You don't seem to be the type that typically remembers to post with those that you don't usually collaborate with. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 17:43, September 3, 2010 (UTC) EPICNESS VIDEO!!! thumb|200px|right|EPICNESS!!! Dude!! You gotta see this!! We HAVE to use it for our future arcs!! --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 08:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Assistance Aloha, Ten. Is there somewhere we could speak privately? This is kind of an important message. :Actually, this is an very important matter at NF and I need to speak with you (Privately) about. ~ The Master of the Rashōmon The Gate 15:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Reminder The Hollow Threat. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 15:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yo Bro Hey dude, how go things? Any better hopefully? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 17:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete my article?! -cries- I tried editing it like it said to, and it said I had two weeks.... Why was it delelted so soon? P.S. My article was Trey. Why was it deleted?! -sobs hysterically- Giovanni Pascarelli 00:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete my article?! -cries- I tried editing it like it said to, and it said I had two weeks.... Why was it delelted so soon? P.S. My article was Trey. Why was it deleted?! -sobs hysterically- Giovanni Pascarelli 00:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Reminder Really? I noticed you posted on an RP you in with Sei 6 times since your last edit to the Hollow Threat, at the time of this post. Surely you could have managed to post at least once. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 00:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly. You are pretty much ignoring me now. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 23:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Wahchamacalit's Ban I don't want to see him on this site EVER AGAIN. I just found out he uploaded this picture on another Bleach wikia of his or Aha's, I don't care whose: Fucking Disguisting Picture... I hope you agree with me, this picture offended me greatly, and I don't want his ass back here ever again. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, Ten. I can always count on you for support. Sorry for not posting yet, I'll get on that straightaway, just trying to think of some stuff for Seireitou in the upcoming parts in The Return of Datara Saga, which I added more to if you wanna see it. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 06:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Awesome, be sure to link me when he's done :3 Also, hear this quote: "There is always some madness in love, but there is also some reason in madness." --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 06:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Admins I once left you a message; as twilight despair well that account is gone and now I am twilight despair 5. To save the trouble of rewriting the message my I when I make my first character. May he or she have one the new zanpakuto types my thoughts were ether a creation type or an divine and no I don't have a god complex and I won't make god modding characters my zanpakuto will fall in the new unique types like a reason zanpakutou.--Twilight Despair 5 15:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC)